superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Men in Black: The Series: The Elle of My Dreams Syndrome Credits (1998)
Developed by Duane Capizzi Jeff Kline Richard Raynis Executive Producer Richard Raynis Co-Executive Producer Jeff Kline Producers Frank Paur Duane Capizzi Based on the Malibu Comic by Lowell Cunningham Character Designed by Miguelanko Prado Written by Greg Weisman Directed by Frank Paur Executive Producers Walter F. Parkes Laurie MacDonald Starring Keith Diamond Charles Napier Ed O'Ross Additional Voices Brad Abrell Vincent D'Onofrio Miguel Ferrer Pat Fraley Jess Harnell Pat Pinney Production Manager Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Luke Wasserman Original Music by Jim Latham Art Director Alex Stevens Character Designers Matthew Thompson Jane Wu Background Designers Eric Canete Ronald Catiggay Andy Chung Herb Hazelton Hakjoon Kang Art Morales Jonard Soriano Prop Design Damon Moran Norm Ryang Steve Swaja Color Director Andrew Brandou Color Design Supervisor Kevin Hanley Color Stylists Edmund Garcia Antonio Gonella Steven J. Knezevich Kersti Lyons Carlos Ramirez Character Color Stylist Cindy Carrington Scanner Ricardo Hernandez Storyboard Artists Vince Edwards Bob Taylor Dave Simons Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Don Cameron David Chlystek Tomm Coker Charles Drost Lynell Forestall Jennifer Graves Dave Hoover Patrick Kochakji Carlos Lamos Eddie Lin Eric Lusk David Manners Kwang Min Kim Tony Salmons Jennifer Sawyer Jon Suzuki Production Supervisor Treasure Dawn Rawson Art Coordinator Alice Alonzo Production Assistants Phil Crain Clay Gosnay Dick Grunert Paul N. Sager Asst. to Mr. Kline Kirstin Hartenbower Asst. to Mr. Raynis Michael Nobori Coordinating Producer Ping Warner Consulting Animation Co-Producer Joel T. Kuwahara Animatic Supervisor Roger Injarusorn Amimatic Production Coordinator Amie Lim Animatic Editors David Choe Margaret Hou Jhoanne Reyes Animatic Assistant Editors Benjamin Choo Jan Hirota Monica Lee Tony Tedford Animatic Assistant Linda Nagata Track Reading Slightly Off-Track Supervising Timing Director Michel Lyman Timing Directors Rich Collado Aaron Crippen Holly DuRivage Richard Gasparian Jamie Huang Jill Jacobs Randy Ludensky Jerilyn Mettlin Kunio Shimamura David Teague Dialogue Coders Peter Aries Rex Faraday Sandi Hathcock Kim Truong Special Effects Timing Director Kris Sherwood Supervising Checker Sandi Hathcock Checkers Peter Aries Rita Dourmar Rex Faraday Kim Truong Mark Jetmir Dialogue Director Susan Blu Talent Coordinator Carl Deo Recorded at Screenmusic Studios Recording Engineer Ernie Sheesley Script Coordinator Risa Liebster Supervising Editor Bruce W. Cathcart Editor Eytan Sternberg Assistant Editor Darryl Johnson Post Production Supervisor A.J. Ullman Post Production Services Provided by Metropolitan Entertainment Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio, Inc. Sound Effects Editor Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor Robert Poole II Foley Artists Phyllis Ginter Monette Holderer Foley Recordists Kris Daly Lenise Bent Re-Recording Mixers Melissa Gentry-Ellis Fil Brown "Men in Black" Song Written by Will Smith Patrice Rushen Terry McFadden Fred Washington Overseas Production by Koko Enterprises Company, Ltd. Supervising Director Toshiyuki Hiruma Director Ho-Sae Lee Layout Tae-Sun Leen Key Animation Joung-Mi Park Seung-Hyun Ko Final Checking Ok-Ja Yang Background Hae-Kung Kwak Camera Seung-Duk Yoo Main Title Director Richard Raynis Assistant Directors Tim Eldred Miguelanxo Prado Animatics Maragret Y. Hou Roger Injarusorn Joel T. Kuwahara Timing Director Michael Lyman Animation Mook Co., Ltd. Color Design Supervisor Kevin Hanley Digital Ink & Paint Virtualmagic USA, Inc. Music Created by Jim Latham Purchase the comics books available from Marvel Malibu Comics This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 1998 Adelaide Productions/Amblin Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Adelaide Productions/Amblin Entertainment Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Visit us online @www.meninblack.com Columbia Tristar Television Category:Adelaide Productions Category:Kids WB! Category:Columbia Tristar Television Category:End Credits Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Amblin Entertainment